


I just fucking cherish you so much

by nonbinarysokka (avatarkadaj)



Series: 21 Jump Street Gives Me Too Many Feelings [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gratuitous Swearing, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarkadaj/pseuds/nonbinarysokka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>over the top symbolism, romance bullshit and gratuitous swearing. aka, what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just fucking cherish you so much

The first time we watched it

We were curled up on my dad’s girlfriend’s couch and

Half-paying attention and its Just a silly fucking movie

But damn if we’re not cracking up

Because every line was golden and

I didn’t know it’d mean something

Years down the line

We’re dating then but we’re not now

But shit if there’s not some

Heavy handed symbolism

I’d accuse other writers of being fake for

With me on your couch this time

And we’re still cracking up

Not cuddling at first

But then suddenly we were

And it felt Right, so right

And the movie is still as fucking gold

As it was back then

And you’re more beautiful and more

Everything than back then

And shit like it doesn’t hit me

Like some cheap fortune

You’re Jenko and I’m Schmidt

You’re pretty and great and golden

Like everything I’ve ever wanted to be

And it feels like

You don’t even know

You don’t even know that’s what it is

I’m awkward and small and

Way not subtle

And you liked that once

I don’t know if you still do

The lines are so us

I just fucking cherish you so much

And I know I’m holding you too tight

Words just queer enough to be gay

If we wanted

Or not

I don’t know

You’re Schmidt and I’m Jenko

I party and I’m athletic and I’m oblivious and struggling

But this isn’t a movie

And I don’t get a chance

To have a gay confession

Under the streetlights

After a fake prom or

On the beach with some cheers

And an affair whispering

_That’s who you should be with_

This is long and stupid

I don’t know, whatever

But you’re a goddamn rockstar

And I fucking cherish you

I’d take a bullet for you

(or at least try)

And I think

This is what I’ve always wanted man

Just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> well at least, I can pretend I'm clever. And to the person who will inevitably read this, I'm sorry I can't get a handle on myself.


End file.
